


Living can be pretty okay at times.

by Jcceq



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cats, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Attraction, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcceq/pseuds/Jcceq
Summary: The Swedes are paired up with a mysterious man,who seems distant and cold. The triplets usually don't do friends,will they get along?
Relationships: Axel & Oscar & Otto (Umbrella Academy), Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Oscar (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Otto (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this at 3 am. This is a little short,to be honest. But I promise next chapter will be longer. :))

Reed Anson was called into the commission,his help was needed. He was a great assassin,not as good as others,but he manages. The so called mission was very important. Thus,the man was requested by the Carmichael,to be specific. Reed noticed that the minor details were left untouched. So,he here was,walking down the hallway of the temps commission building.

The sound of hard surface of his shoes,made a sound with every step he took. His emerald eyes scanned the hallway,taking in the details of where he was. His hands rested in his pockets of his charcoal pants. His black dress-shirt tucked in the waistband of his pants. Reed looked at the elegant flooring that covered the ground. A pattern reaching everywhere he took a step. The curls of his jet black hair reached his forehead. Overall his outfit was formal compared to the other agent’s that walked past him. 

Reed reached the door,his eyes observed the wooded frame. Finally,his hands glided over the doorknob,twisting it and opening. The first thing Reed seen,was the three men in the room. They were standing next to each other. 

The three men,who Reed assumes are brothers. They all had silver hair,a look of confusion,and that they were looking at him. The one in the middle looked Reed up and down,examining him. The dark haired male,the exact opposite of the three,returned his glare. The look was etched of hostility,while the other two looked inscrutable. 

Then,Reed glanced over the left,seeing that the Carmichael was at his desk. A cigarette spouting out smoke into the air. Reed couldn’t tell what it was,but the way his body tensed when Reed narrowed his eyes. The black haired man got a couple missions from the Carmichael from the past,Reed was from another field,similar to the temps Commission. But still,seeing a talking fish with a body is still kinda weird. 

Reed ignored the triplets,now turning his attention to the figure that wished him here. His legs moved unhurriedly,feeling the eyes of the men on him. The situation was uncomfortable to say the least. 

"So,why the hell am I here?"vocalized Reed,his voice tight,lips sealed after the words left his mouth. Hands in his pockets,resting against the fabric of his pants. 

The Carmichael explained the task,a file on the table,and the file had a attachment to it. A picture,a kid on the picture who looked around 13 year old boy. The boy had dark brown hair,wearing a school uniform. Why would they haunt down a preteen boy? 

Reed heard the two assassins,Hazel and Cha Cha,went after the boy,but didn’t succeed. Reed respected them from the beginning he'd met them. 

“Five Hargreeves,is the most important target. You need to haunt him down and his family.”

The three men walked over,the smallest one with the shortest hair,came next to Reed. Their shoulders bumping,causing the dark haired to move away,to give them space. The other male seemed to notice the little movement,but didn’t say anything. 

The triplets leaned to see the file better,taking in the details. The one in the middle looked up,nodding,stepping back. Then,the same one looked at Reed,a look of grave.

Then the plan was explained to the four of them;the plan was too take a bus to their destination,take out anyone who tries to interfere,and kill the targets. It sounded easy,maybe too easy. If it was this easy,then why would he be here,the three men could do it alone. 

“Thats all,you all will be dismissed”


	2. A start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall update this every week,I suppose. This is my first fanfic I guess

Standing on the concrete in front of the building,Reed took his attention from the ground,now onto the triplets. They were standing next to him,but not too close. He got a better look at them,on how they were dressed,and acted. 

The one with with hair swooped back seemed to be the oldest,considering he's shorter than his brother. The tallest of trio,was expected to be quite intimidating,but was surprisingly neutral about the situation. He had hair that seemed to be long enough to put behind his ears. The smaller one had his hair swooped to right side,and Reed expected to be more wild than the other two. 

They had a unique sense of style,judging by the clothes they were wearing. One look at these men,one could only assume they weren't around here. Nor were they from the timeline they were in. 

Yet,he didn't know any of their names,and he was sure that they didn't know his either. 

"so,what's your names? Mine is Reed," Reed spoke,breaking the tension between them that settled ever since he got here. The three glanced at the black haired male,who was looking for an answer to his question. The oldest had a unreadable expression on his face,then looked at his brothers. 

"Axel," The man spoke in an accent,voice deep,Reed almost not catching it. The pause in his voice made it clear that talking wasn't the most admirable thing about him. Axel turned to his brothers,who were standing beside him,gesturing to them. 

"This is Otto and Oscar," Axel stated,looking back at Reed,who nodded in response. He then fixed his gaze at the other two men,who both looked at him. Reed guessed the smaller one was Oscar and the taller was Otto. 

Reed turned his eyes to the road that laid before them,figuring that they should just walk until they see a bus. A bus that will lead them to their destination,Dallas. Reed sighed,peering to the brothers. Oscar caught his eye,who was gazing at him,then looked away when he seemed to notice. Reed looked at the blond hair male,with confusion. 

"well,the bus is not going to get here,it seems," Reed said,his lips pressed together,signaling that he was starting to get impatient. His body straighten,turned his body away from the three,and started to walk. The mans legs taking him towards the main road,not waiting for the others. His focus on the ground,letting his thoughts take over. 

Reed had always done this,distance himself from others,to let himself get lost in the voice in his head. Ever since he was a young boy. Sometimes,the outside world got too hectic,and the situation would play along smoothly if he thought it out. Every possibility played out in his mind,as he got alone time. 

But sometimes,the thinking can easily become overwhelming. The decision on what he should do,whether it be to listen to your heart or brain. The pressure on what to do has its cons and pros. Reed had done simple mistakes in the past,yet the way he could've it differently eats him up inside. 

Then,he faintly hear footsteps behide him. Snapping him out of his thoughts,didn't bother looking over his shoulder,since he already know what to expect. He hung his head low,absent expression on his defining features. His pale hands anxiously rubbing against each other,fidgeting as his eyes shifted to his feet. 

The footsteps stopped in their tracks,Reed noticed. His eyes glanced at what the three were looking at, and seeing a bus. A bus that was coming to their direction,heading to where they were going,to Dallas. Reed figured they could use the ride,he looked over at Axel,who had the same idea judging by the facial expression. 

Then,the bus slowly,but surly crept to the location of the four. The metal door opened up to them,Reed took upon himself to take the first step into the bus. He glanced back at the three brothers,who just stepping on the steps. 

Reed took a spot on the left,reaching to get his bag over his shoulder,then putting it down before he sat on the leather seat. His head resting against the cold,hard glass window. Then,he felt someone on his left,sitting next to him. Reed took a glance to see who it was,Axel was next to him. He peered at the silver haired man next to him,then Axel looked back at him. Making eye contact,maybe looking a bit too long. 

Oscar and Otto sitting in the seats in front of them,their hair really noticeable from the rest of the citizens on the bus. Then,the bus started the engine and began to take off. 

"I feel you staring,you know." Reed stated,one of his eyebrows raised,the corners of his mouth turned up. Axel gazed at him with his grey eyes,then finally fixed his gaze at the front of the bus. 

Reed looked out of the window,seeing nothing but the desert that surrounded the road. His body beginning to rest,then the bus hit a bump on the road. Axel's knee brushed against his own,but Reed didn't mind. It was a simple touch,but sent Axel tensing. Yet,still they stayed unmoved. They didn't really know why. 

The two males were just tired,that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably change the tags as I continue,,


End file.
